


Solitary Bliss

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Jacket Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is away on a business trip, leaving Kouki alone and yearning for him, but when he finds comfort in a relic deeply linked to their past, his misery rapidly subsides.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://akfrpornday.tumblr.com/">AkaFuriPorn day</a>. To raise awareness to stop the abuse in AkaFuri fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Bliss

“I’m home!”

Slipping off his shoes quickly, Kouki then flung his jacket and bag onto the couch. After dealing with strenuous classes, on top of the annoying girls that crushed around on campus, he was couldn’t have been more thrilled to be home. Not that Kouki thought that they were terrible people, but their endless flirting was a bit of a nuisance. Especially since he already had someone he was unshakably fond of.

At the time, Kouki had no idea that reluctantly agreeing to an outing after the less-than-favorable meeting during their first year would lead to what they had, years down the road. But his lover was not one to be denied, and after setting aside his misgivings, Kouki had unwittingly fallen for the man.

And immediately following high school, Akashi’s stubbornness had led to them living together. Why he’d wanted that arrangement wasn’t hard to discern, at least not for him. Dating when they were spaced so far apart had a whole host of difficulties, and frankly Kouki had been relieved to get rid of them the day they’d signed a lease for their own apartment. Now, it was rare that he felt alone.

“Oh, right,” he sighed wistfully, “I keep forgetting no one’s here.”

Days ago, Akashi had walked out that same door he’d just entered through. Off to another business meeting, but this time this one was extended. Not to mention it was located outside the country, which easily would make him absent for a week. The man had been so distracted with work as of lately, he barely had any time to attend any shogi matches.

Or for that matter, attend to him.

Kouki pushed out his lower lip, pouting freely since there was no one to see anyway.

For a few weeks now, Seijuro hadn’t been granting him the usual amount of attention. He didn’t wish to seem selfish, as he knew his lover was busy, but truthfully, Kouki was yearning for the countless gestures he normally received. Not only that, but his mind had become its own enemy, bestowing him with alarming thoughts that Akashi’s interest in him could be diminishing.

He cast the thought aside, shaking his head to banish it for good. How ridiculous. There hadn’t been a day that passed by where Akashi didn’t phone home to check up on him and to tell him he missed him. It was just that he was busy the past few weeks, and that’s why he wasn’t being as affectionate.

Deciding that arguing with himself wasn’t accomplishing anything, Kouki flicked on the television as a distraction before venturing into the kitchen. A light snack of leftover noodles would settle him until dinner, and hopefully take his mind off anything negative.

An unexpected weather alert summarily destroyed that idea, though. Kouki placed his bowl to the side, glaring at the screen as though it would somehow alter the weather’s reality, and then stomped his way into their bedroom.

“Damnit! Now I’m going to have to take down all the heavy gear. Stupid Akashi and his organizing. Everything for winter is on the top shelf, which means I’m going to have to climb. Should have taken it down way sooner.”

Standing cautiously on the stepstool, Kouki began to sort through various boxes on the highest shelf. There were still some items of his from when they first moved in together, items he had yet to figure out a place for, or if he even wanted to keep them. Trailing a finger over his messy handwriting, he wiggled the stool further into the closet.

But as fate would have it, the phone in his pocket began to ring. And it wasn’t any ordinary ringtone, but the one he had purposely set for Akashi.

Why was he calling so late? If it was already almost evening here, it had to be at least three in the morning where his lover was. He should have been asleep hours ago!

Grasping onto one of the boxes in front of him, Kouki’s spare hand fetched his cellphone from his pocket. Thumb pressing down to accept to the call, his mind instantly went into overdrive on how something could be terribly wrong. Yet, before he had a moment to even greet Seijuro, his balance dissipated, taking down him along with the box and a few others beside it.

“Waaaa!”

**_Crash!_ **

“Kouki?” a panicked voice shouted from his phone that had tumbled halfway across the room, “Kouki! Are you all right? What happened?”

He groaned, choosing to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. Truthfully, he hadn’t been injured, but he’d be lying if he said the fall hadn’t knock the wind out of him. Coming to realize someone was shouting his name, Furihata stretched out a hand to recover his phone.

“Hello?” he mumbled groggily.

The fright rang out clearly in his tone. “Kouki, what happened? Why did you scream, and what was that noise?”

“I fell,” was the blunt reply, “I was in the closet looking for the winter stuff on the top shelf, and I lost my balance.”

“The top shelf?” Seijuro appeared puzzled. “Why on earth are you poking around up there?”

“We put it in boxes in the summer, remember? I need it for tomorrow since it’s going to be really cold. It might even snow.”

A brief pause on the other line.

“I took those out months ago, Kouki,” he affirmed, “They’re in the back of the closet.”

Furihata repressed the urge to scream, but failed miserably.

“Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?!” he yelled, “I wouldn’t have fallen then!”

Seijuro only sighed. “You never asked.”

Rolling onto his stomach, Kouki groaned when the room once more began to spin. His eyes clenched shut, his forehead wrinkling as he tried to regain his equilibrium. As his awareness began to become less cloudy, his train of thought before he toppled off the stepstool resurfaced.

“Why are you awake, anyway? It’s like three in the morning!”

He could almost see Akashi shrugging his broad shoulders.

“Couldn’t sleep, I suppose.”

Kouki frowned at the odd noises in the background. It almost sounded like multiple people conversing, cars or something with an engine passing by. At three in the morning? What was Akashi doing?

“I can see why. How come it’s so loud there?”

Another pause, as though Akashi was deciding on his words.

“Minor inconvenience.” He cast it aside. “I’ll rest after our conversation. Are you going to be okay? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

The answer didn’t appease him, but Kouki decided to ignore it.

“No, I’m fine. A little dizzy, though.”

“Then you should go lay down. You shouldn’t be walking around if you feel ill, Kouki.”

Kouki rolled his eyes at how overprotective Akashi was being, even from such a great distance. “I’ll be fine.” He paused, shakily breathing in. “… Are you coming home soon?”

“I will be, yes.” Akashi’s tone held slight mirth. “Do you miss me that much?”

He was thankful his lover couldn’t see his reddened face, for surely he would tease him.

“N-no! Where did you get that idea from?” The other’s light chuckle only made his yearning amplify. “Okay, yes. I-I do.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Seijuro hummed, “I was beginning to wonder since you were quiet during our last few calls.”

Kouki inwardly cringed. Here he was, paranoid Akashi was losing interest, and he was the one causing the other to believe the same. It was sometimes a bit eerie on how the two of them harmonized, though they were complete opposites.

“I have to go now, Kouki.” The words only caused his heart to sink. “I’ll see you in a few days. I love you.”

He quickly wiped away the impending moisture in his eyes. A few days? It was beginning to feel like a lifetime. Kouki nodded wordlessly, only then realizing the other couldn’t see his actions his expression.

“Love you, too,” he mumbled, cheeks ablaze when another chuckle echoed on the line.

Then he was gone, Kouki once more encountering his menu screen. He stared at it blankly for a few moments, as though willing the caller to return, but no such miracle occurred. The weight in his heart was dreadful, pulling him down and only multiplying the longing within him. This pain was agonizing, unlike anything he had experienced before. How come living together only made it harder when they did have to be apart?

“Akashi-san,” he whispered to no one in particular, “Come home soon….”

Gathering his bearings, he pulled himself from the floor, his attention shifting to the mess that lay a few paces away. Now that he knew his gear wasn’t within any of the boxes that had fallen, there was no need to sort through them.

He tossed the strewn items into the first box, ready to seal it and ship it back to the top of the closet when something inside caught his eye.

Delving into the bottom of it, Kouki lifted an article of clothing that only made his eyes water again. He instantly discarded his task, kicking the box aside and holding his prize close to him. Akashi’s scent still lingered about, as he continued to wear his old sports jacket when there was a bit of a chill out, but he must have stored it after fall passed, as he saw no need for it any longer.

Kouki hugged the relic piece tightly to him, wobbling when he stood, and landed on their bed to indulge in the lingering scent. It was one that never failed to comfort him, but when he inhaled it now, it only increased his longing. Kouki released a faint groan. This really was a stupid plan, and the thoughts surfacing in his head right now were underscoring that truth beautifully.

The entire time since his lover had been absent, he'd tried to remind himself that it was for a reason. For work. It would be incredibly childish of him to try to keep Seijuro from pursuits like that because he got lonely. In the years that were still yet to come, there would probably be numerous such trips that he couldn't accompany Seijuro on, so it would be more prudent for him to learn to cope starting now.

Flushing slightly, even as he grimaced at his sappy inner musings, Kouki couldn't help but to blame the one whose presence he acutely missed. Damn it all if Akashi hadn't spoiled him and turned him into the lame kind of person who moped around the house when their partner was elsewhere.

What he missed the most was his touch. When they were alone together, intimacy was constant, between holding hands, fleeting caresses on the shoulder for reassurance, or curling into each other on the couch or in bed before they fell asleep. For how aloof Akashi could be with other people, he was surprisingly physical in their relationship, and once Kouki had gotten past the difference, he'd learned to love it.

He squeezed the fabric in his grasp, his nose burrowing in the aroma that was entirely Seijuro. The sheets they slept on no longer harbored his scent, as they had been washed the day he departed. Other objects throughout the house had traces, but it was nothing like what he had uncovered. If it could, Kouki was hoping it would prevail until Akashi returned home.

His fingers dug into the material, eyes fluttering closed as he envisioned it was Akashi himself who hovered over him. That it was him who he was reaching for and clutching so snugly to his heart. He could practically see those mismatched irises staring down at him, mischief and passion reflecting in the crimson and golden depths.

Behind sealed eyes, the images of Seijuro began to alter. He could see his labored breathing, his face flushed, and the droplets of sweat dripping from his skin. Kouki whimpered, wriggling as his jeans began to grow a bit too tight. He moved slightly, one of the sleeves brushing against his cheek, skidding down to his neck, and raising a tiny shiver. The yearning was unbearable, the thriving need beginning to evoke a small kindle in his belly.

Angling more to the side, his long limbs coiled around the midsection of the jacket, his hips thrusting by their own accord and creating a wonderful friction between them. Kouki moaned, the fire within him only amplifying with each time he swept up against the material. He pressed the collar to his lips, nudging his nose against it and inhaling another trace.

Above him, Akashi continued to pant, his dichromatic eyes fogged, chiseled muscles glistening from exertion. He leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to the shell of his ear, before whispering his name in a breathy moan.

“Kouki.”

Eyes snapping open, the trance was broken. Furihata scrambled to sit up, peering wildly around the room. Naturally, no one was there. He shifted his gaze, cringing at the flourishing erection between his thighs, and leaned off the bed to steal a glance through the door and out into the living room.

Nothing.

His imagination was more powerful than he gave it credit for, but now posed a very large problem. Glancing down at the tent in his jeans, Kouki weighed out his options. Akashi wouldn’t be returning for a few more days. He had the entire place to himself, there wasn’t anywhere he needed to be, nor would anyone be soon calling.

No interruptions. Precisely what he needed.

“I’m such a pervert,” he sighed half-heartedly. “Akashi-san would never let this go if he knew what I was really doing….”

And then he was searching through their bedside table, knowing exactly where Akashi stored it. Freeing the lube from the drawer, Kouki swallowed hard, returning to where the jacket lay. One time wasn’t going to hurt, right? It was absolutely humiliating, and he never once thought he’d be using Akashi’s jacket to sate his lust, but the need within him was quickly silencing any ounce of protest he had left.

Quavering with anxiety, he began to undo the first few buttons of his shirt, his movements only generating goose bumps to rise from his skin. Kouki froze midway, staring at his fingers as he considered his next action.

God, he really  _was_  a pervert.

He pushed aside his skepticism, laving his fingers and moistening them as much as possible. Pinching one of the slumbering nubs on his chest, he dragged his wet fingertip against it, instantly stimulating the sensitive skin and causing a shiver to slither down his spine. As humiliating as it was to think of, he imagined it was Seijuro’s tongue in place, oh-so-painstakingly flicking the tip of it against the hardened bud, while peering upward with the usual impish gleam in his eyes.

Whimpering, he rewarded the neglected one the same, pinching hard and causing a breathy moan to part from his lips. Kouki pressed the jacket close to him, the cool metal of the buttons brushing against his bare skin and drawing forth another delightful tingle. His hands then abandoned his protruding chest, sliding down to where the source of his problem lay.

A snap and an unzip later, and he was free, Kouki breathing a relieved sigh when the tightness in his groin lessened. Palming his erection through the cotton of his boxers, he shuddered delightfully, increasing the friction and causing the length to swell within his grasp. As pleasant was it felt, it still wasn’t enough, and Kouki knew he had to push on if he wanted to obtain what he desired.

Propping himself against the pillows, his hand plunged into the waistband of his boxers, his fingers and cock blissfully greeting each other in a staggering ecstasy. Forcing his pace to slow, the tips of his fingers ghosted over the crown of his erection, faintly spreading the fluid flowing from the top. A shiver engulfed him at the fleeting touch, and Kouki whined, conflicted that the way he was teasing himself only seemed more erotic than giving in to the urge to finish himself off quickly.

As he dragged his hand smoothly from root to peak, he could almost picture his lover caressing him. Seijuro was one for teasing him, building up his pleasure until it coiled tightly within his center, oncoming climax threatening to be explosive. Only then would he allow Kouki to taste completion, breath jagged and muscles spasming from the inside out as it washed over him.  
  
This sensual tactic, though both enlivening and erotic, only seemed to strengthen his problem.

Mimicking Akashi’s dynamics or not, he had to cease this agony before he lost his sanity. Not to mention, that by now, his lover would have substituted his hand for his lips and tongue. An option that wasn’t currently available to him. Kouki would simply have to make do with the plan he originally had in mind before he began to tease himself.

Kicking aside any clothing below his waist, he squirted a generous amount of lubricant into his palm, coating his erection from base to stem. The silken gel felt wondrous, mingling with his heated skin and delivering a gratifying sensation. Lying on his side, Kouki trapped the Rakuzan jacket beneath him, clutching onto the sleeve nearest to him, and assuring it couldn’t slip from his grasp.

Fisting himself in his hand, he resumed his former position. At first he recreated the slow pace he had before, as though he was preparing himself for a more vigorous tempo. But soon his actions sped up, the slickness of the lube making it easier to navigate his swollen length. He groaned softly, wiggling forward and allowing the tip of his cock to brush against one of the cool metal buttons. Reaching the crown, the pad of his thumb flicked at the slit, spreading more of the bubbling fluid and allowing it to drip down his thighs and onto the cotton material below.

Suddenly, he paused, shuddering as the reflex frissons slithered up and down his cock. Reaching beside him, he gathered the gel, squirting a heavy dose into his free hand before coating two of his fingers. Kouki bit his lip, cautiously lifting one of his knees against his torso and sliding his hand around to his backside. Easing one of his digits inside, he hissed at the feeling of opening himself up, realizing how long it had been since he had done so. After the tenseness passed, he slid in his second finger, probing around and joining the first to gently loosen the muscles inside.  

Once more, he mimicked Seijuro’s movements, stuffing his digits completely through the ring and pressuring them against his silk wall. Kouki groaned, piloting into the spot that stimulated him the most, and nearly fell off the bed when he successfully met it.

“Akashi-san,” he whimpered, crying out when he once more collided with it.

He burrowed his face into the jacket beneath him, the nostalgic fragrance only enhancing his fervor. His length swelled in his hand, growing painfully rigid and begging for release. Kouki’s fingers then ceased their torture. As wonderful as it felt, it wasn’t enough to completely satisfy him. He needed something… bigger, something that was more of Seijuro, and his fingers weren’t accomplishing that.

Eyes fluttering open, his mind whorled with possibilities, hazy and fragmented from the rush of pleasure he was experiencing. Lost in the mental tempest, he almost neglected a presence in the room, one that hadn't been there before. Kouki's eyes flared with shock, the hand curled around his cock rushing to find new purchase, tugging the comforter up to cover his bareness.  
  
Despite his attempts to control it, the damage had already imprinted on the newcomer's brain, and he could only vainly hope that what he was seeing was nothing more than his imagination. But when words that weren't part of his fantasy pierced the air, Kouki knew his doom was imminent.

“Don’t stop on my account,” a suave voice interjected, “I was rather enjoying the show.”

Utterly humiliated, Furihata wallowed deeper into his blanket cocoon, nudging his face into the pillow.

“How long have you been here?” he groaned, whine muffled by the plush fabric.

Hoping to remain as shrouded as possible, Kouki peeked out from a crack in his shelter as Akashi began to surge inside their room from the doorway. From what he was able to distinguish, Seijuro had already removed his suit’s coat, only the usual buttoned-down shirt and a tie Kouki had gifted him for Christmas garnishing his upper frame. He swallowed hard, realizing Akashi was approaching the edge of the bed, and slinked back into his haven.

“I came in about the time you were shouting my name.”

The unadulterated amusement in Akashi’s tone only heightened his anxiety, and furthered his embarrassment. Why had he been so foolish as to not scope out his surroundings before he plunged so deep into his erotic solitude? Their last phone conversation alone should have been enough to alert him something was amiss, given how peculiar Seijuro had been acting.

“Why are you even here? You weren’t supposed to be home for a few more days!”

He watched Akashi’s silhouette move through the barrier of the comforter, as though he was carefully weighing his words before advancing.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” was the response, a low chuckle following a second behind, “Turns out, I’m the one who’s surprised.”

An excessive weight seized his heart, his shame flourishing before he felt it plummet cruelly. Kouki whimpered, tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to spill over. There were no words to counteract that response, for he knew Akashi had seen everything he’d done. Or at least enough to where he’d have blackmail to tease him for the rest of eternity.

But instead of being subjected to the other’s laughter, Kouki was surprised by the soft concern that then flowed from Seijuro’s voice.

“Kouki? Are you crying? Whatever for?”

“Go away,” he sniffled, “Just go away.”

He could hear the bed creak, and felt the mattress descend when another mass was added to it. Akashi leaned over his quilted fortress, his hands grasping the sides of it, but Kouki’s stubborn grip denied any intrusions. Akashi sighed, hoping his next words would be enough to lure the other male out.

“Kouki,” he coaxed, “Please come out of there.”

“No.” The blanket moved slightly when the figure underneath shifted into the opposite position. “You’re going to laugh at me.”

“I haven’t the slightest intention of doing so,” Seijuro assured, “I promise you there’s no reason for me to.”

The compassionate and affectionate tone made him consider if Akashi was speaking truthfully. While all his earlier mirth had dissipated, Kouki knew the mischievous side of his lover far too well, knew that he could easily been concealing said side behind his benevolent words.

Still, the whole reason he had been caught in this situation was because of his yearning for Akashi, and now here he was avoiding him.

His heart being the winner in his mental debate, Kouki reluctantly wriggled his way out of his shelter. Head bowed and hazel eyes watery, he refused to meet Akashi’s gaze, which hovered above him. The silence between them was deafening, and Kouki was at a loss of what to say or do.

But his answer was soon granted when he fully surfaced, barely having a moment to breathe before he was tugged forward.

Kouki’s hand shot out, steadying against his lover’s chest, but not at all pushing him away. His eyes fluttered, choosing to stay cracked as he rejoiced in the warmth of Seijuro’s lips. A sensation he hadn’t experienced for days on end.

Yet, as he waited for the kiss to deepen, Akashi severed their connection, his mismatched eyes boring into the hooded ones below.

"Nothing about this is comical to me, Kouki. I'm only happy that it seems like it's as hard for you to be without me as it is for me to be without you. I've missed you terribly in the time I've been away, so this is a pleasant relief to have stumbled onto."

At these words, his nerves began to amend. Kouki smiled wobbly, leaning forward to encircle his arms around the other’s neck, but something prevented that. He glanced down, blushing magenta, and then reached for the comforter to once more cover himself.

Seijuro didn’t seem perturbed by the whole ordeal.

“I’ll leave you to yourself so you can tend to your personal matters. I apologize for interrupting.”

He moved to rise from the bed, but before he could retreat from his view, Kouki gripped onto his arm hastily. Akashi froze, staring down at the flustered brunet, whose gaze was directed anywhere but toward his own. Only vaguely, he heard Kouki mumble something, and had to expand his hearing to capture what he’d whispered.

But once he did, he understood entirely.

Kouki felt his heart thunder as Akashi’s hands moved to the tie around his neck. Deftly undoing the knot, he tossed it aside to focus on the buttons of his dress shirt. Swallowing thickly, Kouki turned to the side, eyes chancing a quick glimpse to see his lover unloosing the first few buttons.

The bed gave way once again, and Kouki found himself welcoming the sudden weight, Akashi hovering over him to drop a light kiss to his lips. Breaths now vividly erratic, he watched as Akashi slowly descended, whimpering when the point of his tongue flicked against one of his hardened buds. Yet, before Kouki could relish in the sensation, Akashi had resumed his journey, nipping and kissing his way down his torso, pausing every now and then to capture the soft skin between his teeth.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Kouki bit back another cry when Seijuro came in contact with his swollen crown. Ever so slowly, he pushed his tongue out, humming in approval at the bubbling fluid. Then, while casting his trembling lover one of his impish glances, Kouki watched as his length disappeared from view, Akashi swallowing the whole in a single measure.

His hands gripped at the crimson tresses, dull fingernails digging into Seijuro’s scalp and tugging on the silken strands when he began to bob his head. Given how stimulated he already was from his previous fondling, Kouki knew his peak wouldn’t be far off. And that thought was only confirmed when one of Akashi’s digits hooked inside him, probing around until it collided with his most receptive area.

It was swift, too swift for his liking, but given how deft Akashi’s mouth was and his delicate condition, it wasn’t much of a surprise when his hips were elevating off the mattress. Kouki was then crying out, a muffled version of his lover’s name on his lips as he allowed himself to finally tumble into the long-awaited nirvana.

Seijuro hollowed his cheeks, suckling roughly on the tip of his cock as the silken fluid continued to flow. His sealed eyes then popped opened as though puzzled, brows furrowed and lips parting as Kouki’s essence began to trickle down his chin. Scooping it up with the pad of his thumb, he chuckled slightly at the other’s mortified expression, realizing he had missed quite a hefty portion that had landed on Kouki's stomach and trickled down his thighs.

Laving his hand clean, Akashi viewed his reddened lover and offered him a cocky grin.

“You were holding a lot in.”

Seijuro’s words only managed to mortify him even more.

“You said you weren’t going to laugh at me!” Kouki shouted, “I can’t help it was like that! That’s because… because….”

He was shushed by a finger pressing to his lips. Akashi then rose from his position, balanced on his knees as his hands navigated toward his waist.

“Believe me, my dear Kouki.” He then unfastened his belt, the clinking echoing throughout the room and causing the other to flush. “I’m not any better off after how long it’s been.”

To illustrate his point, he settled between Kouki's thighs, choosing to rock his still-veiled erection against the delicate sac below. Suppressing the urge to loudly moan, Kouki propped himself up against the pillows, hands scrambling to free the other’s thriving bulge, but Akashi only pushed him back down.  

“Those actions will only cost you, Kouki.” He fulfilled his task by lowering his slacks halfway before reaching to recover the lube. “You’re already in a delicate state.”

Furihata only groused out a response. With how much he had been yearning for the Akashi’s heat, he couldn’t care less if he slammed him into the wall at this point. At least, thanks to his previous session, they could skip the preparation and head directly for the main event. That was, if Akashi chose to spare him from another round of teasing. His lover seemed to be as titillated as he, so he suspected the delay would be brief.

And brief it was. Seconds after, Kouki was clutching tightly at the other’s shoulders, arms circling around his neck as Akashi easily slid in. The former captain graced him with a crooked grin, grasping onto one of Kouki’s legs and rearranging it over his shoulder. His arms retreated lower, fastening a new grip as his lover began his route.

Seijuro then snapped forward, engorged length surging deep into the silken walls and piloting into the small bundle lodged inside. Kouki eagerly encouraged the abrupt and rough pace, certain he was just as consumed as the one driving into him.

Each time Seijuro rocked his hips, Kouki could feel his back brushing against the metal buttons beneath him. And he would be lying if he said now it wasn’t becoming a bit of a nuisance. The jacket had served as a comfort, offering him a piece of Akashi in his absence, but now that his lover was here and granting him the utmost of pleasure, he realized it was no longer needed.

His mouth moved to speak of it, but was quickly silenced by Akashi’s own along with his probing tongue. Kouki moaned around it, the action only provoking his lover to charge deeper into him.

Furihata’s chorus of pleasure was then subtitled with a gasp, him being lifted from his spot amongst the sheets to straddle Seijuro’s lap. Locking both hands around his waist, Akashi was eager to resume his pace, yet something caught his eye. His brows knitted, one of his hands reaching over to touch upon the item that had granted him such joy before Akashi's arrival.

“Kouki.” His tone was curious, slightly hoarse from their previous tongue-wrestling. “Why is this here?”

His lover's head lowered, his humiliation resurfacing.

“It reminded me of you,” he babbled, “and you weren’t here, and I was… really lonely… so....”

Akashi’s expression didn’t alter, the same bewilderment churning in his eyes. “Why this one? There’s many other coats I left behind, so why this specific one?”

“… It was the one I first met you in,” Kouki mumbled, cheeks once more ignited. “It holds the most memories….”

Stirred by the other’s sentimental response, Seijuro’s confusion melted into complete adoration. He smiled softly, laying a kiss on his lover’s nose and earning another round of flustered protesting.

“You’re too adorable, Kouki. Far more than you realize.” Once more he secured the other's limbs around his waist. “I’ll assure you that I’m here now, and that I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

Barely having a moment to respond, Furihata cried out when once more he was rammed through. Akashi moved with fervor, bouncing him in his lap and locking Kouki in place when he began to wiggle on his own. He then leaned forward, brushing his lips along one reddened ear before seizing the lobe in between his teeth.

Kouki splayed his head backward, allowing his lover to create a canvas of marks along his collar and torso. It didn’t matter how obvious they would be the next day. Not when the friction felt so wonderful, not when Akashi filled him to the core and somehow still left him yearning for more. None of it mattered when Sei was involved. Here, back with him, and only enhancing their already solid bond.

All logical thinking ceased when Akashi once more shifted his angle, driving directly into the tiny bundle within. Kouki raised a hand, biting roughly into his knuckle and muffling the loud moan that burned in his throat. If this didn’t end soon, his voice would vanish later on.

“Kouki.” Seijuro’s tone was low, breathing smoky. “Don’t do that. I want to hear every sound you make. I want to gaze at your face as you begin to topple over the edge with me. You’re about to now, aren’t you? Don’t hold back. Come for me.”

Those words seemed to be the crowning touch, Kouki's insides clenching tightly around Akashi’s still striving member and trapping it within its grasp. Raising his torso, Kouki sobbed out a jumbled version of his lover’s name, spurting a generous dose of seed between them and pulling a grunt from Akashi as he too reached his peak.

Roosting his head on Akashi’s shoulder, Kouki groaned softly at the ample fluid filling him to the brim. The previous words echoed in his memory as Akashi’s release began to drip from his loosened opening. He had been as worked up as he, and Kouki would be lying if he said the result didn’t feel wonderful. No matter what a mess he knew he would be cleaning up later, both off the sheets and inside him, he chose that moment to indulge in the warm and fulfilling sensation.

Once the pause had ceased, it was Kouki’s turn to comfort his lover. Wrapping his arms around Akashi’s midback, he pressed his lips to his sweaty forehead, earning an ardent gaze in return before he was ensnared in another kiss. He was then lowered back to the sheets, trying not to cringe at when he collided with the now-soaked jacket.

Akashi noticed his frozen posture and glanced at what a wreck the two of them were before chuckling richly.

“It appears we have much to clean.”

Reaching forward, Kouki pulled his lover forward to connect their mouths, earning him a wide-eyed Akashi.

“It can wait until later.”

* * *

Peering down at the disaster their once pristine bed had become, Kouki cringed. Not only was it going to take a while to launder the blankets, but the jacket would have to be taken to the cleaners. He could only hope Akashi had one in mind, because explaining what substances were on the material was not something he planned on doing. People weren’t stupid, and would surely know what exactly adorned it.

A series of light footsteps then pierced his ear, Akashi stepping into the room, freshly showered and decked out in his usual lounge attire. He glided toward their bed, glancing at his former basketball jacket and smirked.

“Next time I know I’ll be gone for a bit, I’ll wear it all day so you’ll have a stronger scent. That is, if you wish to use it as a substitute again.”

Kouki frowned at the thought. “Does that mean you’re leaving again soon?”

Akashi shook his head. “I won’t be, no. In fact, I’ll be home for two months now since I made sure to clear out all my business dealings within these past few weeks.”

Realization struck him. So that was the reason for Akashi’s lack of affection. He had been working overtime to quickly get through all he needed to, and now he would be home with him for quite a while. Kouki could barely contain his excitement in knowing his lover wouldn’t be leaving his side anytime soon.

“And here I thought you were ignoring me,” he mumbled, unaware he was speaking aloud. “I mean-!”

But it was already too late.

“You thought I was ignoring you?” Akashi’s tone seemed almost wounded. “I would never. If you were feeling that way, you should have alerted me instantly, Kouki.”

Furihata lowered his head. “I didn’t want to bother you,” he sighed, “You were really busy and- mmph!”

Seijuro pulled away, running his thumb against Kouki's now swollen lips. “I’m never too busy for you, Kouki. If you ever have a concern about anything, please always tell me. Immediately.”

Flinching at the last word, Kouki nodded. There was no arguing with his lover, especially when he spoke in that tone. Instead he chose to speak of a much happier topic.

“So then you’ll really be home for that long? You’re not going anywhere at all?”

Akashi sighed. “I may have to go into the office for an hour or so, but that’s about it.” He smiled at the enthusiasm in the hazel eyes. “Do you think you’ll be able to put up with me?”

Kouki nodded, heart fluttering at the thought. “I think I can manage.”

“Then again, I don’t know,” Seijuro hummed, “If my absence is what causes you to behave in such a delightful way, I wouldn’t mind walking into something like this again.”

The other male’s face quickly resembled a tomato. And here he thought he had been spared from Akashi’s teasing.

“What do you say, Kouki? Maybe if I leave for a few hours, you could-”

“IT’S NOT HAPPENING ANYMORE!” he screeched.

He’d never be so careless again.

Next time he'd pay attention to suspicious background noises in Akashi's calls... especially since that was what landed him in this  _situation_  in the first place.


End file.
